What News May Bring
by Alodia
Summary: Sauron has found a new power that will enable him to return. Now Mirkwood is in danger, though only the next generation of the Greanleaf family realize it. Can they stop it before it's too late? PLZ R/R!^_^
1. Prolouge

Chapter I. News  
  
~~~~~  
  
Light shone through all the open windows in the cheerful room, speckling everything with a tint of gold, but all was not well. Although this day should glad and merry, a man and his wife were sulking in their bedchambers, fear beginning to grow.  
  
It had been three years since the birth of their beautiful baby Elf girl, Emli, and Daunthor and his wife Leain sat on their bedside pondering. Daunthor's hand trembled violently as he handed the parchment over to Leain. As she read it she too began to shake.  
  
"No, this cannot be.." she murmured, terror seizing her mind. "Not my baby girl, no.." After composing himself as best he could, Daunthor steadied Leain's hand with his own.  
  
"Melaminmy love," he whispered, almost silently into her ear. "Although we have not chosen this, it is her fate. We must fulfill our own duty, not just as parents, but as guardians as well." He withdrew his hand, a look of utter disgust passing over his beautiful, youthful looking features. "Although it was long ago, my father was there. He told me his story, I know what it was like, and how it will be." Gazing into Leain's aqua colored eyes, he murmured, "We must protect her, whether it be by our lives or death, we *must* protect her."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Alothias!" called Rairon, a tall, dark, handsome Elf of Mirkwood. "Over here!" His younger sister, Alothias, jogged joyfully over at her brother's request.  
  
"What is it, dear brother?" she asked, quickly running her slim fingers through her silky mahogany hair, brushing it away from her fair face.  
  
"Have you chanced to see Mother or Father?" he requested, almost pleadingly.  
  
"No, but-" Alothias noted the hint of fear in Rairon's eyes, and how his brows furrowed in an almost concentration. "What is the matter? What is troubling you?"  
  
"It is nothing, just.. I need to find our parents straight away, understand me?" Wanting to please he sibling, Alothias nodded vigorously, only to see Rairon slightly acknowlege this before running off into the forests, in almost angish.  
  
"What is happening?" the young Elf wondered quietly to herself, making her way back to the castle in which she lived. Shrugging off her uneasiness, Alothias made her way up a winding staircase to the nursery.  
  
Little did she know how much was beginning to take shape at that very moment, right in her very own home..  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Ed' I'ear ar' elenea,"  
  
Leain lulled her baby, gently rocking back and forth in her chair, gently quieting the fidgeting Elf.  
  
"En' Sii, Dina  
  
Uuma dela  
  
Sona sina  
  
Tessa sina Ten' amin  
  
Lirimaer  
  
Poikaer  
  
Amin mela lle  
  
Yallume  
  
Cuamin linduva yassen megrille." Leain finished her lullaby, gazing down at the peaceful, innocent child of which slept on her lap. How could evil, so great and powerful, be contained in such a pure child? But that would never be known to Leain, for all she knew.  
  
"Quel Kaimasleep well," she murmured to Emli after placing her body onto her bad mat, quietly retreating from the room as her silent tears fell.  
  
**~~**~~**~~**  
  
The translation to Emli's lullaby (which I made up) is as follows:  
  
"By the sea and stars  
  
Look, now  
  
Be silent  
  
Don't worry  
  
And take this  
  
Hold onto it for me  
  
Lovely One  
  
Pure One  
  
I love you  
  
At last  
  
My bow shall sing with your sword."  
  
It was just a lullaby the mother made up after receiving very bad news about her daughter. What she wanted her daughter to hold on to was hope and her love.  
  
I sincerely hope you enjoyed this, and please review! 


	2. Uneasy Thoughts

Chapter II. Uneasy Thoughts  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was a gray, dull day in Mirkwood. The beautiful sun for which all the Elves longed for was hidden behind stormy clouds, and although the threat of rain hung heavily in the crisp air, no drop had yet come to fall.  
  
Alothias had awoken rather early that morning, though she stayed under the warm and secure sheets of her bed, gazing outside into the gloom, deep in thought. There was much trouble brewing, is all she knew, but the cause was still but a mystery in her innocent, naïve mind. She was young, still, for an Elf, alas only beholding the age of seven hundred and thirty. But all grown ups thought that just because she was but only a child, that her ears and instinct did not work very well. They were wrong.  
  
Alothias knew that Rairon had a knack for just *feeling* that something was not right, so his quest for their parents had been a huge hint as to the fact that it was not only trouble, like the sort she herself got in daily, but trouble like life threatening.  
  
But WAS this life threatening? Was all not well in Mirkwood, the home of her family for generations? Was something queer beginning to commence, that not all knew? Was her family in danger?  
  
There were just too many questions to the puzzle, and alas some pieces were missing. And like a riddle, you need all the parts to get the answer, and she had yet to find them. But for now, Alothias pushed aside her fears and worries, easing her mind of the stress being put onto her.  
  
As she made her way down the corridors, in search of the kitchen in which she planned to take breakfast, Alothias ignored the ever growing, cold uneasiness in the pit of her stomach. She was still young yet as an Elf, so why not let the adults handle this?  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Mother, you cannot hide this from me," Rairon informed his mother as he watched her self-consciously tidy the room, of which was spotless and perfectly clean. She had to get her weary mind off of things, and her eldest child was not helping.  
  
"There is nothing to hide, dearest," Leain assured her son, rearranging a few fresh flowers in a vase. Suddenly she felt a hand grasp her shoulder, firm but gentle.  
  
"Mother," Rairon muttered. "I know something is happening. And unless you tell me, the entire Kingdom is sure to suspect something from my odd behavior. Now don't you trust me or not? I am almost fully grown, I am not so childish anymore." Sighing, and with much reluctance, Leain sat Rairon down at a small tea table in the room and began to explain to him her grief.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, you're sister is quite the doll," cooed the maid, bouncing Emli on her knee, and speaking to Alothias, who sat on a cushion reading a book.  
  
"Yes, yes, everyone seems to say that," laughed Alothias, who received the chuckle that she intended from her Governess. "On good days, that is."  
  
"That is all very well," agreed Sawere, the nurse, nodding and tickling the squirming child on her lap. "For she is indeed."  
  
"Hmmm." hummed Alothias, continuing reading her book, fascinated and oblivious to everything around her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"That cannot be true, Mother," disagreed Rairon, shaking his head, his dark eyes wide in awe and shock.  
  
"It is," corrected Leain grievously, taking his hand in hers.  
  
"No!" shouted her son angrily, pushing back from his chair and beginning to storm out of the room. "I won't believe you! I won't!"  
  
Sadly Leain only began to weep silently again. Her poor son, her poor daughters, poor Middle Earth.. How could this be? Composing herself, she rose from her seat and preceded to the study, where she was sure her other two little Elves were.  
  
One cannot choose their path in life, but one can try to improve it. And with that last thought Leain put on a lovely, but forced smile and entered the study.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE R/R, as always!!! 


	3. Things to Come

Outside of the nursery door, Leian composed herself, tidying up her hair and wiping her eyes one last time. She then plastered a fake cheery smile on her lips and entered the bright room.  
  
She surveyed the scene, quite calm. Her first born daughter, Alothias, was reading contently on a cushion, her youngest child Emli was playing with a doll while sitting on her Governess's lap, and Sawere herself was trying to mend a shoe whilst balancing the baby. Everything was normal-everything was safe.  
  
"Here, let me take her for you," offered Leain kindly, reaching down and tenderly picking up Emli, who immediately wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and started giggling one of the few words she knew-Mamma.  
  
"Thank you, My Lady," accepted the maid graciously, nodding her head in acknowledgement and continuing her task. Leain only slightly heard this thanks, for her mind was elsewhere-a terrible, terrible place, of which she did not know..  
  
* *  
  
** A guard rushed into the dining Hall, out of breath and short on life. A fatal slash poured out a deep red as his blood spilled out, a wound that would surely kill him soon. The Greenleaf family's meal was over-being the last of some.  
  
"What is going on here?" demanded Daunthor hurriedly pushing back from the table, knocking his chair over as a result.  
  
"Orcs," managed to utter the guard. "Too many.. Here..for.." Before the Elf could finish his last words he collapsed with exhaustion, and passed on to the Valar.  
  
'Surely this cannot be happening,' thought Leain with horror, subconsciously gathering her youngest child into her arms. Daunthor and Rairon immediately rushed away to fetch their weapons-a bow and arrow for the Lord of the house, and a sword for the young master.  
  
"Mother," whimpered Alothias, eyes wide with bewilderment and fear. "What is happening?" What no one realized was that what was happening was destiny.**  
  
* *  
  
With a jolt Leain returned back to the bright, cheerful room, and she nearly threw up whatever was left in her stomach from lunch. What was it that she had just experienced? It was certainly not a flashback, for she had no recollection of something of that sort ever happening. And it was not to happen soon, for little Emli seemed older-not much, but some. Could this perhaps be a future event that would take place? Was she supposed to have experienced this, whatever it was, as a forewarning? Her mind was too mixed up to be able to figure that out.  
  
"My Lady?" Sawere's voice shattered the Lady of the House's thoughts, and she turned shakily to her servant. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Fine, fine," breathed Leain outward, sucking in as much air as her lung capacity could take, and then letting it out slowly. Emli, even as a baby, could sense her mother's fear and tension, and began to cry out. The Royal only crooned her child to a calm whimper, rubbing her back softly. Leain knew her baby could feel it, just as she. But what *was* it?  
  
* * * *  
  
Rairon paced nervously back and forth in a clearing in the forests of his home, Mirkwood. News had been given to him that had been all but expected, and his mind was still stunned. He had been deeply disturbed and now was trying to figure out what was really going on.  
  
Alothias, who he had become quite attached to, was so naïve that he felt pitiful for her. She could never know-at all costs, if he could avoid it, her would not tell her the most grievous news she would ever receive. Nearly everything Rairon had known had been proven wrong it that one, single sentence that would forever affect the rest of his destiny, and surely all others'.  
  
Emli is possessed by Sauron's spirit, and always will be.  
  
Sauron was the great evil, the one who had created the One Ring to rule over all Middle Earth, and had supposedly been destroyed. But two years ago, when Emli, his Elf sister, had been born, his spirit had been born as well. Weak as anything could ever be, of course, but still there. Rairon refused to think of Emli as his sister now.  
  
Oh, how it pained him so to feel this way. He knew it in his heart that she was his sibling, but how could she be when she harbored the vilest of all creatures in Middle Earth? She couldn't be, and that's how he had settled it.  
  
Rairon knew he had acted foolishly when he ran from his Mother, telling her it couldn't be true. How so much of a child he had acted as, but he knew what he had to do now. He must return to his mother and ask of what he needed to do.  
  
By his life or death, Emli's destiny would be fulfilled.  
  
Rairon's distressed thoughts began to wander then, and his eyes glazed over at the new, refreshing thoughts. Nature's breeze sauntered past him, and the scent of the forest began to fill him with great fortitude. It was one relief he would never let go of. 


End file.
